The overall goal of the integrated genome analysis project is to annotate the genomic sequence with features of biological interest in a cost- effective manner. We envision the use of a variety of gene-finding, sequence-feature-identification, and gene-disruption approaches in the process of striving towards an "ultimate genome map" of Drosophila. This work has four components: (1) the use of insertional mutagenesis, primarily utilizing P-element enhancer trap constructs that also provide a window on the patterns of expression of the mutated genes, to conduct a gene disruption experiment of unprecedented scale in a metazoan organism; (2) the study of expressed sequence through the characterization of the sequence and expression pattern of cDNA molecules: (3) the development and testing of computational approaches to the algorithmic identification of expressed sequences, control regions, and other features of the DNA sequence; and (4) the development of informatics tools both to support the experimental process and to allow the presentation of up-to-date information on the annotated Drosophila genomic sequence to the world-wide user research community. This latter goal involves a collaboration with the FlyBase database group (W. Gelbart, PI) to develop a common product called the 'Encyclopaedia of Drosophila' as well as the assembly or development of tools to periodically re-analyze the completed Drosophila sequence in light of new information generated by our project or other researchers.